The Story We Never Knew
by BroadwayBaby24601
Summary: I always wondered "What would happen if Cosette had more depth to her?" So I made her more heroic and more loving and the relationship with Marius is more thought out. enjoy! REWRITTEN! BETTER!


Hello, My name is Cosette, I am 20 years old and this is my story.

My mother's name was Fantine, I was given to the Thenardiers when I was five, but I was treated as a servant rather than a daughter. was a mean lady; she had crazy red hair and creepy holly in her hair.

The night he found me was a very special night.

I was dreaming of my momma and my beautiful castle in the sky when I heard a scream "COSETTE!" It was the Madame, that's what I called her, she didn't deserve to be called mother, I didn't know how Eponine could stand her, Eponine was the Thenardiers daughter, she was nice to me when Madame wasn't around.

"Yes, Madame?" I asked meekly.

"Now look who's here the little madam herself! Pretending once again she's been `so awfully good," She said taunting me. "Better not let me catch you slacking, better not catch my eye!" She threatened but I'm so used to her threats that I didn't mind it anymore. "Ten rotten francs your mother sends me, what is that going to buy?" She asked rhetorically, I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. "Now take that pail, my little `Mademoiselle' and go and draw some water from the well!" I was shocked, it was the middle of winter at 10:00, the well is dried up.

"Please do not send me out alone, not in the darkness on my own!" I begged, I was 9 and I was going out to the woods!

"Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice!" Scared for my life, I took the bucket and went out into the woods.

I was in the woods humming to myself. When I get scared, I sing to myself. I got lost after an hour of trying to find the well, I knew no one was going to miss me so I was in no hurry to get back to the Inn. I heard a noise, I got really scared. I hid behind a tree, hoping it wasn't a hungry wolf looking for a late night snack. I silently cried.

I then heard a man's voice say "Hush now, do not be afraid of me, don't hide, show me where you live. Tell me, my child, what is your name?"

I don't know why, but I trusted him so I said, "I'm called Cosette.

He stared at me for a bit then smiled "Mademoiselle, may I walk you back?" He asked. I nodded, he smiled, took my bucket and we walked back, hand in hand to the Inn.

When we got back, the Thenardiers were outside waiting. The man said "I found her wandering in the wood, this little child, I found her trembling in the shadows." They looked unfazed, he continued "And I am here to help Cosette and I will settle any debt you may think proper." Why would he help me? He just met me.

"I will pay what I must pay, to take Cosette away." He's getting me out?! YES! I kept a poker face on but inside, I was shouting for joy! The Thenardiers looked stunned.

"This is a duty I must heed, there is a promise I have made, for I was blind to one in need, I did not see what stood before me." The man said, I was confused, who did he hurt?

He kneeled down to my level to look me in the eyes "Now your mother is with God," What?! Mama's dead? No, no, it can't be! Tears were coming out of my eyes. He wiped them away.

"Her suffering is over." At least she isn't hurting now. "And I speak here with her voice, and I stand here in her place."

The Thenardiers welcomed the man in. He continued "And from this day and evermore." The Madame said "Let me have your coat, M'sieur." He did not give it to her, good idea. "Cosette shall live in my protection." I smiled. Mr. Thenardier said, "You are very welcome here." Sure. "I will not forget my vow."

The Thenardiers kept trying to rob him, "Take a glass." "Take a chair."

The man stayed unswayed "Cosette shall have a father now." He said as he looked at Thenardier.

Thenardier looked at me and said "Colette, go to Eponine's room, adults are talking." I nodded, ignoring how he said my name wrong and walked into Eponine's room, she was there playing with her dolls. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Cosette! What's up?" She asked.

"Hi, 'Ponine, a man is trying to take me away." I said, she gasped.

"Really? You're leaving this place? I'm jealous! Do you think he will let me come with?" She asked, she never liked her family and how they treated me.

"Well," I said, "I don't see why not, I can ask!" She smiled.

"Thanks, C.C!" She always called me that.

"Do you wanna play?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said, happily.

We played for 20 minutes until The man yelled for me

"Come on, 'Ponine!" We both ran down the stairs, when we got down, the Thenardiers were appalled by Eponine coming down.

"EPONINE?! What are you doing?!" The Madame screamed, 'Ponine didn't even acknowledge her.

I asked the man, "M'sieur, may Eponine come with us?" He looked at me strangely then smiled, "I will see." then turned to The Madame, "How much for Eponine?" The Madame smiled, "20,000 francs." He pulled out the money and gave it to her. "Goodbye!" She smiled.

They looked at us as we walked out the door. "Goodbye, Eponine! Colette!" Thenardier yelled. The Madame yelled "It's COSETTE!"

I smiled as I grabbed 'Ponine and the man's hand.

'Life's starting to get better!' I thought as we went on the the cart.


End file.
